Let Me Be Your Guardian
by Overland Rafa
Summary: My first fic. read and review please. Kekuatan Elsa ternyata berasal dari Jack yang memberikannya secara tidak sengaja, awalnya semua baik saja namun seiring berjalannya waktu kekuatan itu menjadi kutukan. Jack sangat menyesal.
1. how elsa get her power?

Chapter 1

How Elsa get Her Power?

Jack Frost, lelaki berambut perak-putih itu berjalan-jalan sendiri di gelapnya malam setelah seharian melakukan 'pekerjaannya', membuat es dimana-mana, membekukan air keran dan sesekali mengusili anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari hanyalah bersenang-senang sebagai roh musim dingin.

Ia sebenarnya mulai lelah dan ingin segera menyadarkan tubuhnya di tepian jalan dan terlelap seperti biasanya bila ia kelelahan. Namun ada sebuah pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya, kerumunan orang di halaman sebuah istana. Semua orang tampak antusias hendak mendengarkan pesuruh istana yang akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Jack melayangkah tubuhnya, kemudian terbang dan diam di balkon istana tepat di sisi si pesuruh istana yang hendak menyampaikan kabar terbaru dari istana. Tak masalah, selama ini ia memang tak terlihat mungkin karena tak banyak yang mempercayai cerita tentang dirinya. Satu sisi ia merasa ingin di percayai, tapi di sisi lain ia lebih mengabaikan kenyataan kalau tak banyak orang yang percaya pada Jack Frost.

"Perhatian"Ujarnya dengan suara yang menggelegar "Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Arendelle mengumumkan, bahwa Arendelle akan memiliki anggota kerajaan baru. Karena Ratu Arendalle tengah mengandung anak pertamanya" Pengumuman itu di sambut sorak-sorai rakyatnya.

Jack hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi rakyat kerajaan Arendelle yang kelihatan seperti baru saja mendapat harta warisan. Semuanya gembira. Arendelle hanyut dalam euphoria kegembiraan menyambut datangnya anggota baru istana itu.

_Benar-benar rakyat yang loyal _komentarnya seorang diri.

*skip time*

_9 Bulan kemudian ..._

Jack tengah terbang melintasi langit-langit biru dengan awan tipis menghiasinya, bukan waktunya bermain salju ia hanya sekedar berkeliling mencari suasana baru yang bisa menghapuskan penatnya. Tanpa ia sadar ia melintasi Arendelle lagi.

Tepat pada saat itu juga banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul di halaman istana, mayoritas dari mereka kelihatan panik dan cemas.

"Ada apa?" Jack kemudian melesat turun dan duduk di genting istana, otaknya mulai mengingat-ingat lagi tempat ini.

"Ah, apa aku ini De Javu ya?" Jack melihat ke sekeliling, halaman istana yang luas itu memiliki dua buah air mancur yang berdampingan. Pandangannya yang kosong kini terarah pada pesuruh istana yang membawa berita. Seketika ingatannya kembali ini adalah kerajaan yang pernah di singgahinya beberapa bulan lalu ketika pesuruh istana ini mengumumkan bahwa ratu mereka tangah mengandung.

"Perhatian"Ia berteriak, "Raja dan Ratu Arendelle mengumumkan, telah lahir anak dari Raja dan Ratu, seorang putri dengan nama Elsa. Dilahirkan pada pukul 08.08 pagi"

"Elsa?" Jack merenyitkan dahi, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa? Nama itu benar-benar kedengaran anggun, sangat halus bila di ucapkan. Aku harus melihat putri istana bernama Elsa itu, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa anak bayi itu? Ah, bukankah semua anak bayi itu sama-sama saja? Produsen air liur yang produktif, namun memiliki tatapan juga ekspresi yang meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Aku memasuki istana dengan mudahnya, menembus para penjaga istana dengan mudahnya (tentu saja, aku ini roh. _Invisible_!) Aku kemudian menjadi penyusup yang paling mudah memasuki istana kemudian segera mencari-cari dimana si putri kecil kecil kerajaan Ar.. Areble? Aromus? Ah apapun nama kerajaan itu, aku ingin melihat putri Elsa.

Aku memasuki lorong demi lorong istana yang maha luas ini. Namun pada akhirnya aku melihat beberapa tabib juga pesuruh istana bolak-balik memasuki sebuah kamar. _There you are little baby!_

Ratu nampak kelelahan walau tetap dengan wajah bahagia di samping bocah mungilnya itu. Ah lucu sekali, ibu dan anak. Aku melompat ke atas lemari pakaian dan duduk bersila disana. Ia menatapi wajah bayi merah yang suci itu, menggemaskan sekali. Matanya biru, bibirnya kecil dan kelihatan sangat lembut ketika di cium.

Sejak kapan aku menyukai anak kecil? Sepertinya sejak saat ini, karena yang aku lakukan hanyalah menjahili mereka tanpa memperhatikan mereka, cara mereka bermain, kepolosan mereka. Betapa aku terlambat..

Bayi kecil itu kemudian di pindahkan kedalam box bayinya dan di taruh tak jauh dari ibunya, namun ada jarak dan kesempatan bagiku untuk mulai menyentuh Elsa. Aku melangkah mendekati box Elsa ketika semua orang mengiranya sudah tidur dan mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

Keadaan kamar sudah tenang, sang ratu tengah beristirahat setelah perjuangan hidup-matinya melahirkan seorang anak manusia sedangkan raja sedang sibuk mengumumkan kabar bahagiannya ini.

Aku melipat tangan di atas box bayi itu. Elsa terlihat membuka matanya, walaupun aku tak yakin ia sudah melihat dunia dengan baik. Rasa penasaran membuatku menyentuhkan butir salju di dahinya.

Oops.

Aku sudah bersiap menutup telinga, karena aku pikir bayi ini akan menangis. Ternyata tidak. Gadis ini ternyata tak suka menangis ya? Baiklah keonaranku yang kedua akan aku laksanakan. Aku mulai menyentuh kepalanya yang masih rapuh itu perlahan. Aku mulai merasakan kebahagian mengalir dari dalam diriku sendiri ketika menemukan tatapan bayi itu. Aku masih mengusapnya, cukup lama. Aku menyukai kegiatanku ini.

"Hai Elsa" Sapaku padanya. "Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan suka berkelahi. Jangan menyakiti" Aku bermonolog di hadapannya

"Be A good girl you always have to be.." bisikku

Tanpa aku sadari helai-helai rambut bayi yang belum sempat di potong itu berubah warna, dari coklat menjadi putih pirang.

"A..Astaga. Apa aku merubah anak ini?" Aku gugup, aku menghentikan elusanku di kepalanya, rambut-rambut tipis itu benar-benar berubah warna.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"


	2. Elsa's Power

Author kembali dengan chapter duanya cerita ini. Sorry for typo dkk.

Desclaimer: Frozen dan ROTG punya tuannya masing-masing yaitu disney dan Dreamworks. Author hanya punya anugrah dari tuhan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan satu lagi, Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.

Chapter 2

Elsa's power

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali" Ratu panik ketika menyentuh tubuh bayi merahnya itu. Ganjil sekali, anak bayi yang biasanya hangat namun ia mendapati tubuh bayinya dingin sekali. Ia langsung memanggil para tabib kerajaan untuk memeriksa keadaan Elsa.

Para tabib dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan putri kerajaan itu. Ada yang janggal dan tak bisa dijelaskan secara logis, Elsa baik-baik saja walaupun suhu tubuhnya jauh di bawah semestinya. Elsa bahkan kelihatan sehat.

"Jangan panik yang mulia, Tuan putri akan baik-baik saja. Panggil kami bila terjadi apa-apa pada tuan putri Elsa" Ujar seorang tabib "Kami pamit" ujarnya sopan.

Ratu terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat. Tubuh Elsa yang kecil di baringkan di sisi tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengelus-elus pipi Elsa yang masih terasa dingin.

"Kelak, jadilah ratu yang baik, nak..." Ratu menerbangkan doanya. Begitu banyak doa yang diterima Elsa, begitu juga harapan. Banyak sekali harapan yang digantungkan pada seorang bayi merah satu ini.

Sang ratu ternyata tidak menyadari rambut Elsa berubah warna menjadi pirang pucat. Mungkin Ratu sebelumnya belum melihat dengan jelas kalau rambut Elsa berwarna coklat kemerahan.

Jack kini sudah tak berada di kamar utama istana itu lagi, ia hanya bisa menatapi bayi itu dengan sorot mata bersalah. Perasaannya tak enak, gelisah. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Elsa. Oleh karena itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Elsa. Sampai kapanpun

*Time skip*

Firasat Jack benar, gadis ini tumbuh dengan kekuatan yang di tularkannya. Membekukan apapun yang di sentuhnya, membuat bola salju dengan tangan kosong dan bahkan bisa mengendalikan, membentuk salju dengan pikiran dan tangannya. Sejauh ini tak ada yang salah dengan kekuatannya itu, ia malah bisa bersenang-senang dengan adik kecilnya.

Oh ya, bicara tentang Adik. Elsa kini menjadi seorang kakak, setelah lahir putri kedua kerajaan Arendelle. Anna namanya, rambutnya coklat kemerahan seperti rambut Elsa yang seharusnya, usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun dari Elsa. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, Elsa dan Anna sebenarnya mirip dengan kontur wajah yang hampir serupa juga mata bulat berwarna biru dan hidung kecil yang mancung. Namun perbedaan warna rambutlah yang membuat kesenjangan terlihat di antara mereka.

**Jack's POV **

Aku kembali lagi ke Arendelle, tengah malam? Biarlah, toh aku belum lelah. Aku tak mengenal konsep waktu, ketika malam tiba di suatu tempat aku bisa saja terbang ke tempat lain untuk mencari siang. Aku kekal dan akan tetap bertubuh remaja sampai kapanpun. Ingat? aku ini roh.

Aku melayang di tepi jendela yang berbentuk segitiga, jendela kamar dua gadis kecil itu kemudian mengintip, memastikan mereka tengah terlelap dalam selimut mereka yang hangat. Namun ternyata aku salah-tentang Anna- ia sedang mencoba menaiki tempat tidur Elsa yang ada di sebrang kamar tidurnya.

Anna kemudian menaiki tubuh kakaknya yang tengah meringkuk di dalam selimut dan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya "Elsa, Bangun, bangun, bangun." Ia kemudian mulai melompat-lompat untuk membangunkan kakaknya itu.

Elsa kelihatannya terganggu, ia hanya menanggap tak jelas. Tak cukup jelas untukku yang diam di belakang jendela segitiga dengan teralis besi serupa wajik bersusun. Apalagi posisi tidur Elsa membelakangi kemudian melanjutkan aksinya ia berbaring terlentang di atas tubuh elsa yang masih meringkuk.

"Langit itu indah sekali, seolah-olah ia membangunkanku. Jadi kita harus bermain" Ujar Anna sembari memeragakan gerakan yang agak 'lebay'.

"Mainlah sendiri sana" Elsa menyingkirkan tubuh Anna dari atas tubuhnya. Membuat adik kecilnya itu terjatuh dan terduduk di bawah kasur Elsa. Aku yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah dua bocah kecil itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian aku lihat _'evil smile'_ terbit di wajah Anna. Ia kemudian berusaha naik lagi dan mengajak Elsa bermain. "Maukah kau membuatkanku manusia salju?"

Elsa kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan dan di sambut senyum kemenangan Anna. Anna cepat-cepat menarik Elsa keluar turun dari kasur dan segera berlari keluar kamar mereka. Aku jadi penasaran untuk mengikuti kegiatan bermain mereka.

**Author's POV**

Dengan cepat Anna menarik Elsa menuju _ballroom_ istana. Keduanya segera menutup pintu sembari tertawa-tawa riang.

"Ayo, tunjukan sihirmu Elsa" Perintah Anna

Elsa kemudian menggerakan kedua tangannya memutari satu sama lain hingga terbentuk bola salju yang kemudian ia terbangkan ke atas dan berubah menjadi hujan salju.

"Ini menakjubkan" Anna berteriak girang, ujung roknya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari karena ia melompat-lompat

Elsa kemudian menatap Anna dengan tatapan menantang, "itu belum seberapa, lihat ini"

Elsa kemudian menhentakan kakinya hingga lantai pijakan mereka terlapisi oleh es. Kedua bocah itu kemudian bersenang-senang dengan salju yang di ciptakan Elsa. Mereka membuat orang-orangan salju yang di beri nama Olaf, kemudian menari-nari di atas es dan melompat-lompat di atas gunung es yang di ciptakan Elsa.

Anna melangkahi gunung-gunung Es yang di buat Elsa. Semakin tinggi-semakin tinggi dan

"Anna berhenti" Ujar Elsa, namun adiknya itu tak menghiraukan. Elsa tadinya hendak mengambil langkah mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang membuat gunung es yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tapi ia malah terpeleset, dan di saat yang sama Anna sudah melompat. Elsa harus menyelamatkannya, ia harus membuat satu gunung es lagi.

Segera ia tembakan es dari tangannya. Namun, Elsa salah sasaran, ia malah menembakan es ke arah Anna.

**Jack's POV**

Aku duduk di sudut _ballroom _istana tempat mereka bermain. Melihat Anna yang tertawa-tawa riang dan Elsa yang berusaha menyenangkan adiknya. Kelihatan sangat bahagia, Aku jadi menerawang. Apakah aku memiliki seseorang seperti itu? Saudara ? kakak? Atau adik? Aku tak ingat.

Aku masih melamun ketika mendengar debuman. Anna terjatuh. Atau bahkan lebih parah.

Elsa terlihat menghampiri adiknya yang pingsan itu, aku berjalan mendekat melihat sedikit rambut Anna berubah menjadi pirang-putih. Elsa tak sengaja menembakan kekuatannya pada Anna.

"Mama Papa" Elsa mulai menangis melihat Anna tak sadarkan diri. Pada saat yang sama, es mulai menjalar berlebih, membekukan lantai, tiang hingga atap-atap _ballroom_. Elsa ketakutan. Aku sendiri kaget kekuatan Elsa bisa seperti ini, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah tau.

Raja dan Ratu segera datang, mereka berlari dengan panik sedangkan aku sendiri mengambil langkah mundur. Aku sangat kaget.

"Maafkan aku Anna" ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Anna yang kecil.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur. Kemudian keluar dari kerajaan itu, tanpa berniat kembali lagi, aku merubah gadis itu terlalu jauh.

Aku telah memberi kutukan pada gadis itu, tidak.


End file.
